


really love my life

by summerdayghost



Series: cassiestephkara week 2k17 [3]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Polyamory, Polygamy, Post-Canon, Pre-New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: day three: future





	really love my life

Steph really loved her life.

She loved being Nightwing. It had been a while since she had had a cool nickname (yeah, Batgirl and Robin were cool she guessed, but those names didn't hold a candle to Spoiler and everyone knew it). She made that costume look good. She knew she was making Dick proud.

She loved being Nell's mentor. Nell was such a vibrant and brilliant young girl, and Steph felt truly blessed to be a part of her life. Not just a small part of her life. Nell was practically her daughter at this point (not that the spot in her heart for her biological daughter would ever be taken over, she loved Nell as a daughter in a different way that she wasn't sure would make any sense if she tried to explain it). Steph wondered more and more often if this was how B felt about all of them. She wouldn't trade Nell for the world.

She loved the fact that she was still alive at the ripe old age of twenty-seven. When she first slipped on her purple cloak she never imagined she would still be kicking over a decade later. Hell, she didn't think she'd she the next New Years. But she did.

What she loved most about her life however was that she was engaged to two amazing women that she had loved ever since she was a teen. Sure it was going to be a complicated ordeal. Mixing Hellenistic and Kryptonian traditions was not simple. Making the seating arrangements was hell because the superhero community was notoriously catty. That's not even getting into the legal complexities of lesbian polygamy. But she already knew it would all be worth it at the alter with Cassie and Kara.

All in all, Steph couldn't imagine a better world.

**Author's Note:**

> Another super short one but it's all I have time for I'm afraid. Thank you for reading.


End file.
